Ton visage le matin
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Un rêve et tout l'univers de Stiles change en quelques heures. Un rêve qui entraîne une myriade de sentiments fous. Un rêve qui va le pousser à révéler certaines choses sur lui et oser en faire de nouvelles. Les rêves peuvent être des aides plutôt inattendues parfois.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction STEO AU sans surnaturel. **

**Disclaimer Jeff Davis **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 1: la vie est un rêve, fais-en une réalité (Mère Thérèsa)**

Marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles, Stiles se réveilla en douceur, couché sur le côté, bien dorloté par une grosse couverture. En levant les yeux, il vit de fins rayons lumineux traverser sa chambre. Quelques habits jonchaient le sol, une veste en cuir noir attira particulièrement son attention. Derek Hale en portait des pareils mais le jeune homme était parti depuis des semaines. Le jeune hyperactif voulut s'extirper de son lit quand il remarqua qu'une main le retenait, posée sur son ventre.

Une personne se tenait derrière lui, c'était de toute évidence un gars. Stiles s'affola, il n'avait dit à personne sauf son meilleur ami Scott pour son côté bisexuel. Il n'était jamais sorti avec de gars, ni même jamais dragué un. Alors pourquoi un gars se trouvait dans son lit? Il réfléchit le plus vite possible à la possibilité de cette personne. Il mit au loin certaines mais la seule qui restait dans sa tête lui paraissait impossible. Stiles secoua la tête, encore bouleversé.

Stiles prit la main doucement dans la sienne, se retourna délicatement et fit à un... Theo Raeken endormi mais rayonnant. Ses traits détendus étaient surprenants, ses yeux clos, sa bouche rose appétissante et ses cheveux fous sans superficialité plurent tout de suite au jeune homme. Quelques mèches brunes barraient le visage de Theo et Stiles fut très tenté de les remettre en place.

Mais le jeune homme était le nouveau en ville, il était le récent nouvel ami de Stiles et Scott. Il était entré dans l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée et plaisait à tout le monde. Surtout à Stiles qui cachait mal son béguin. Scott le savait et avait promis de le garder pour lui. Comment le nouveau avait pu atterrir dans son lit, probablement nu qui plus est ? Son buste musclé est ses abdos ricochaient aux yeux de Stiles.

Le corps remua en un grognement matinal, Stiles flippa et se recroquevilla sur lui-même sans le lâcher du regard. Theo ouvrit les paupières en une fois, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme châtain observa le fils du shérif avant de lui dire:

\- Salut... ça va ?

Et comme il vit le brun loucher sans discrétion sur ses abdos, il ajouta en riant:

\- Tu les regardes encore ?

Stiles ne comprenait pas de quoi Theo parlait alors que ce dernier se rapprochait de lui.

\- Tu sais hier on fait bien plus que de se mater, sourit-il avant d'embrasser amoureusement le brun.

Pétrifié par la déclaration et le baiser, il observa Theo accoudé sur le coussin qui le regardait aussi avec ses yeux éblouissants et addictifs. Il lui caressait la joue et Stiles avait le coeur battant à la chamade. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'immense suçon sur l'épaule du jeune homme. C'était lui, le coupable ? Il était sous le choc, Stiles avait beaucoup de peine à comprendre dans quelle situation il s'était encore fourré.

Mais le problème était pas qu'il soit avec Theo mais que sa foutue tête de génie ne comprenne rien, ne sache pas comment il en était arrivé à ce moment étrange.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fait cela ?

Theo se tordit le cou, un petit malin sourire sur le visage.

\- Je suis sûr que tu m'en as fait d'autres, tu en as aussi je suis sûre...

Le brun manqua de faire une crise de panique, se leva subitement pour se mettre à tourner en rond dans sa chambre sous le regard inquiet de Theo.

\- ça va pas ? tenta ce dernier.

Stiles ne lui donna pas de réponse, il évitait de tomber dans les pommes mais à chaque tour fait, il remarqua étrangement que Theo devenait de plus en plus transparent. Au point qu'il disparut complètement au bout d'un moment, tel un fantôme. Comme si Theo n'avait jamais été là.

Stiles ouvrit finalement les yeux, le souffle court et les nerfs à vifs. Tout ce qui venait de se passer ne s'était jamais vraiment déroulé mais cela restait le rêve le plus intensément réaliste et dérangeant de toute sa vie. Il transpirait, respirait avec peine, se passa une main sur le visage encore chamboulé par ce rêve. Il sentait comme un vide dans son coeur mais aussi à ses côtés. Personne ne dormait proche de lui, ne le regardait avec passion.

Oui, il admettait au fond de lui que malgré le choc, ce rêve était génial. Le coeur brisé, le brun sortit de son lit pour prendre une douche froide et s'habiller. Il avait cours aujourd'hui et il allait le revoir. Il verrait Theo dans peu de temps. Sûrement qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisera son regard, Stiles retournera dans ce foutu mirage et se sentira encore plus con que d'habitude. Bien que cela ne change pas beaucoup de son comportement de tous les jours.

Un soupir non retenu de la part de Stiles qui tenta de passer ses cheveux pour une chose potable plutôt que des piques désordonnées, enfila un jeans, un T-Shirt et son sweat de lacrosse rouge en quatrième vitesse. Le jeune homme brun détala les escaliers de la maison Stilinski, son sac d'école sur le dos, le coeur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, les yeux fuyant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fermant la porte de la maison.

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Oui, pas de méchant Theo dans cette histoire, pas de créatures surnaturelles bouffeuses de chair ou un lien avec les loups-garous mais il y a aura quelque chose de magique dans les derniers chapitres de cet fanfic. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: sentiments douloureux **

Stiles avait prit Scott devant chez lui mais avait passé sous silence son rêve. Les deux parlèrent principalement de la fête préparée par Lydia pour le match de lacrosse si c'était la victoire. Le match aurait lieu le lendemain et tout le monde était invité. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes avant la sonnerie. Juste en face, Theo et Malia parlaient tous les deux. Stiles descendit maladroitement de la Jeep et quand Scott embrassa la jeune femme, il roula des yeux sous le regard amusé de Theo. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil qui valut l'apparition de marques rouges sur les joues du brun.

Le groupe partit vers l'entrée principale alors que Stiles traînait derrière eux en tapotant faussement sur son téléphone. Le couple ne vit rien du petit manège pour éviter Theo mais ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Stiles rougit subitement avant de filer vers une autre porte d'entrée. Theo le fixa, suspicieux.

Stiles se trouva devant la porte d'économie plus vite que prévu, il remarqua que vers le fond de la classe, Theo patientait en jouant avec un stylo et que la seule place de libre se trouvait être la table voisine à celle du châtain. Que ce soit un coup de Scott ou le destin qu'il se foutait de lui, Stiles râla.

\- Tu prends racines, Stilinski ? se moqua le Coach.

\- Non, Coach, répondit-il tout simplement en entrant dans la classe.

L'absence de sarcasme secoua un peu le professeur. Quand Stiles s'assit, Theo lui demanda s'il allait bien.

\- Mauvais rêve, marmonna le brun.

\- Un rêve ?

Theo fût coupé par le prof qui lui demanda à lui et à Malia d'aller faire des exercices au tableau. Durant le reste du cours, Stiles se fit le plus discret possible. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il s'enfuit littéralement de la classe s'en dire quoi que ce soit. Il passa l'heure de français seul vu que les autres avaient espagnol.

Pour le dernier cours du matin, il travailla en binôme avec Scott alors que Malia était avec Theo. Stiles esquiva deux fois les questions de son meilleur ami sur son comportement avant de lâcher prise. Il lui fit un topo rapide sur la situation, sans savoir que Theo et Malia les observaient de loin. Ils comprirent à la tête de Scott et aux mimiques bizarres de Stiles que c'était compliqué.

\- J'y ai vraiment cru.

\- Je sais, mais faut dire qu'il était intense, ce rêve !

Stiles marmonna dans sa barbe des mots que Scott n'entendit pas.

\- Bro'...

\- C'était trop réaliste, tu ne sais pas à quel point !

\- Tu devrais descendre d'un ton avant que tu sais qui ne t'entende, proposa Scott. La discrétion, sérieux, Stiles...

Malia et Theo étaient plus ou moins retourné à leur travail bien qu'ils voulaient savoir de quoi parlaient les deux amis.

\- Je fais quoi ? C'est flippant, désarmant et totalement gênant !

\- On va trouver une solution mais au pire, tu le lui dis.

\- Nos idées sont pas toutes géniales. Mais tu as raison sur le fait que je doive faire quelque chose. Je parle de mon coming-out qui pourrait m'amener à me faire jeter de chez moi si mon père le prend mal.

\- Ton père ne ferait jamais ça, lui dit Scott, sûr de lui.

\- C'est horrible, les gens ne sont pas tous super ouverts, grogna Stiles.

\- Tu parles des vieux coincés! Le lycée, ici, on s'en fout, fit Scott en roulant des yeux face à la pression de Stiles.

\- Je te rappelle que seul Danny que tout le monde aime a fait un coming-out dans ce bon vieux lycée.

\- Je ne te force pas, murmura Scott. C'est à toi de le faire mais ça devra bien arriver un jour...

Stiles réfléchit et finit par secouer la tête.

\- J'en parlerai à mon père ce soir quand il reviendra de son service.

\- Je suis fier de toi, sourit Scott.

Au loin, Theo avait vu toute la scène sans les entendre. Il se demandait ce qui rendait Stiles aussi nerveux.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, alors est-ce que ça vous plait ? Les commentaires sont la bienvenue. Le prochain chapitre sera publié samedi prochain. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Grand moment **

A midi, Stiles demanda à être seul et alla manger sur les gradins du terrain de lacrosse pour réfléchir à la bonne manière de dire à son père qu'il était bi. Theo était déconcentré par le comportement de Stiles et Scott lui expliqua qu'il avait une passe compliquée. Theo parut se contenter de cette réponse et les trois jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent pour l'entraînement après les cours.

Stiles s'habilla en une poignée de secondes, un record pour le flemmard de première qu'il était normalement. Il sortit des vestiaires, passa devant le Coach et se mit à courir autour du terrain. Scott et Theo vinrent peu de temps après et le fixaient tout aussi subjugués que le Coach. Les deux autres se mirent aussi à courir sans s'approcher trop près de Stiles.

\- Tu peux dire franchement ce qu'il se passe?

\- Theo, c'est à lui de le dire. Désolé.

\- Il a des soucis?

\- T'inquiètes pas pour lui, il a un truc à régler pour qu'il aille mieux.

\- Toi, tu t'inquiètes pas?

Theo glissa un regard sur Stiles, ce que Scott ne loupa pas.

\- Sans te vexer, lui et moi, on se connait depuis la maternelle. Si je te dis que Stiles ira mieux, c'est le cas.

\- J'espère...

Scott avait des choses à dire à Stiles en vu de cette étrange conversation avec le châtain. Stiles s'arrêta de courir et attendit les autres.

\- Stilinski, c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- J'ai un truc important à faire, c'est tout.

Le Coach était choqué. Les autres étudiants arrivèrent et il leur expliqua ce qu'il voulait que les joueurs fassent. Il mit en première ligne Scott, Theo et Stiles ce qui étonna beaucoup ce dernier. Seulement, il ne réagit pas autant que les autres s'y attendaient. Le silence prit place, Stiles se posa devant un autre joueur tandis que le Coach lâcha la balle. Le brun se jeta dessus et fonça vers le goal ennemi alors que Scott et Theo se ruaient sur lui, inquiets des pulsions de Stiles. Des immenses joueurs allaient lui tomber dessus et si Stiles ne se concentrait pas assez, il allait se faire laminer en peu de temps.

Contrairement à cela, il évita les autres étudiants en glissant entre eux et feintant sur la direction de sa canne. Laissant ses camarades sur le cul, il fila vers le goal et tira avec une force phénoménale. Le premier but du match en trente secondes, les applaudissements du public ramenèrent Stiles sur terre alors qu'une main se posa sur l'épaule du brun; c'était Theo. Celui-ci était sidéré par sa performance, Stiles réussit à esquisser un sourire. Scott le secoua par derrière, il souriait joyeusement.

\- Stilinski!

Le Coach se ruait vers lui, Stiles sursauta et baissa la tête, attendant les remontrances du Coach.

\- Ton truc, il te donne la pêche. Il te ferait le même effet demain?

\- Je pense que oui, enfin j'en suis même certain, sourit Stiles, rassuré de ne pas se faire remonter les bretelles.

\- Bien, Stilinski en première ligne demain! Faudra la passer un peu aux autres, d'accord?

\- Oui, merci, Coach!

Ils se remirent à jouer, Stiles était souriant désormais. Il marqua plusieurs goals et son équipe gagna la partie. Dès que le Coach eut fini de parler, Stiles se dépêcha de quitter le terrain sans aller se changer, il monta dans sa Jeep et alluma le moteur. Avant de s'arrêter chez lui, il alla chercher un pack de bière à l'épicerie. Il en ouvrit une en arrivant, une quand il travailla ses devoirs et l'une juste avant l'arrivée de son père. Quand ce dernier débarqua à la maison, il descendit doucement les marches et fixa son père droit dans les yeux. Le shérif comprit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Stiles alla se poser dans la cuisine, il s'assit en face de son père. Ses mains tremblaient et il fuyait les yeux de son paternel. Le shérif, rassurant, lui prit les mains et poussa son fils à parler. Stiles comprit tout de suite à travers les yeux de son père que ce dernier savait pour son secret.

\- Tu le savais, je me trompe?

\- Fils, toi et la discrétion...

La réponse de son père détendit Stiles, il s'affala presque sur la table entre rires et pleurs. Son père se mit à rire aussi.

\- Logiquement, je pense que cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Tu sais mon opinion dessus, je ne vois pas en quoi aimer une personne fille ou gars devrait me déranger. L'amour est une chose importante, ton bonheur m'importe aussi. Je me répète mais fille, gars, je ne vois pas le mal tant que tu es heureux avec. La personne avec qui tu es doit te mériter, elle doit être digne de toi, voilà tout!

Stiles avait les yeux brillants de larmes sous la déclaration de son père. Il se leva en tremblant et le serra dans ses bras, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sente aussi heureux.

\- Fils, tu aurais quelqu'un dans ton viseur? fit tout de même son père, un rictus aux lèvres.

Stiles rigola, sincèrement, et haussa les épaules.

\- Je dirais que c'est pas impossible. Bon, je vais aller bosser.

Le shérif serra une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras, le laissa monter à l'étage. Son fils méritait d'aimé et d'être aimé.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, à samedi prochain pour le futur chapitre!**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Retardé pour mieux arriver**

Le lendemain matin, vers neuf heures, Stiles et Scott firent leur jogging dans les bois et discutèrent du match ainsi que les récents exploits du brun. Ce dernier comptait bien reproduire le même miracle, cela avait tout de même impressionné Theo au passage. Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était venu chercher son frère de coeur ce matin, il avait sauté dans les bras de Scott. Le latino avait compris que tout s'était passé comme il le faut avec son père. Il avait secoué la tête en riant et l'avait félicité d'avoir osé dire la vérité.

\- Mon père le savait déjà, en fait, donc j'ai pas eu grand chose à faire, lui apprit Stiles.

\- Il était comment?

\- Calme, et puis, il m'a fait un discours super touchant sur le fait que je pouvais qui je voulais tant qu'il ou elle me méritait.

\- J'avais raison sur le fait que tu n'avais pas à flipper.

\- J'avais le coeur qui battait à la chamade et je repensais tout le temps à Theo, se plaint Stiles en se grattant la nuque.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi pour lui ? demanda le latino.

\- Hey, mec! Je viens tout juste de dire à mon père qu'il pourrait avoir un gendre plutôt qu'une fille, c'est quand même chaud, chuchota le brun à Scott.

Le noiraud sourit gentiment, les deux commencèrent à trottiner vers les bois. Scott demanda à Stiles comment il trouvait Theo, il voulait faire le même exercice avec le deuxième concerné avant le match. Stiles lui parla de son intelligence, son sourire, ses cheveux fous, ses fossettes, sa manière de parler, sa démarche, sa musculature et de son aise à parler de tout et de rien.

Après un moment, ils durent revenir vers chez eux et se séparer pour aller manger et se préparer. Stiles attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main dans le frigo avant de filer sous la douche.

Il prit son matos de lacrosse, se fixa une seconde devant le miroir et descendit prendre Scott avec sa Jeep. Il se parqua en vitesse sur le parking du lycée, les deux détalèrent dans le bâtiment, se faufilèrent parmi les étudiants et entrèrent dans les vestiaires. Le Coach les sermonna de leur retard, ils se firent le plus discret possible et mirent leurs protections après s'être habillés. Stiles se rendit compte de l'absence de Theo, il se mit à s'inquiéter et demanda à Scott s'il savait où il se trouvait. La réponse négative du noiraud le rendit encore plus nerveux. Le Coach lui-même se mit à questionner les autres sur le retard de Raeken. Scott tenta d'appeler le châtain mais personne ne décrocha.

\- Et si Theo avait eu un accident? fit Stiles.

\- Demande à ton père mais je pense pas, proposa Scott.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il expliqua qu'un de ses coéquipiers de terrain n'était pas arrivé et que personne n'arrivait à le contacter.

\- Fils, je fais une patrouille et je te préviens mais ne stresse pas!

\- Je ne stresse pas, tenta Stiles en tournant en rond dans les vestiaires sous le regard de Scott.

\- C'est lui ?

Stiles avait l'impression de ne plus qu'entendre son coeur battre à la chamade et la phrase de son père se répéter à l'infini dans sa tête. La question résonna très fort, sa bouche devint pâteuse et le jeune homme se réveilla vivement par une sueur froide. Il tourna dos aux joueurs et se dirigea vers une rangées éloignée, Scott l'épiant de l'oeil.

\- Oui, papa.

Une réponse brève mais suffisante mais dans sa voix, son père comprit à quel point il était inquiet.

\- Je le trouverai, je te promets.

\- Merci, papa.

Il raccrocha et posa son smartphone. Il expliqua la situation comme quoi il allait patrouiller dans la ville. Le Coach vint les chercher, le match allait débuter.

\- Toujours rien?

\- Non, Coach, lui dit Scott en tirant son ami par l'épaule. Le shérif va vérifier s'i n'y a pas d'accident.

\- Bien, allez tous les deux en première ligne et on va ajouter Whittermore avec vous. En espérant que sa blessure aura guéri.

Les joueurs se préparent et devaient faire face au lycée de Lincoln High. Jackson, bouffon et arrogant de service, paradait fièrement devant tout le monde, fier de pouvoir jouer le match. Stiles fixait le sol sans but, Scott réussit à le sortir de cette transe et ils se mirent en position sur le terrain.

Le sifflet retentit et Jackson fonça sur la balle avec Scott derrière lui. Stiles tenta de rattraper son manque de concentration et les suivit avec peine. Il réceptionna quand même une balle et esquiva deux joueurs avant de la passer à son meilleur ami qui marqua le premier but de la soirée. Ensuite, Stiles réussit à remonter le score en marqua un deuxième goal trois minutes après. La foule était en délire et le stress amplifia son jeu. La partie dura encore dix minutes avant qu'on signale la première pause. Stiles enleva son casque et s'assit pour boire avec Scott.

L'équipe ennemie était plutôt douée, Jackson se la jouait solo et Danny gérait au mieux le rôle de gardien pendant que le Coach les assénait d'ordres. Résultat: ils galèrent à garder le niveau. Qu'allait donner la seconde partie du match ?

Une voiture de police se gara pas loin du terrain, Scott la pointa à Stiles qui se leva aussitôt. Les deux marchèrent rapidement vers le véhicule, Theo en sortit avec le shérif. Les deux semblaient s'entendre ce qui tendit un peu le brun. Le shérif serra la main de Theo tandis que Stiles échangea un regard inquiet à Scott. Theo les vit et leur fit un signe de la main. Il remonta son sac sur son épaule et alla vers eux pendant que le shérif alla parquer sa voiture un peu plus loin.

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Il y avait un accident de voiture et je suis tombé en plein bouchon. Ma batterie de téléphone était à plat, expliqua Theo. En même temps, j'étais parti en retard, j'aurai pu éviter tout ça.

\- Et tes parents? questionna Scott pendant que Stiles se rassurait sur l'état de Theo.

\- Ils bossent encore, soupira le châtain. Comme toujours.

\- Désolé.

\- Pas grave. Alors tu déchires sur le terrain?

Stiles leva soudainement la tête, marmonna faiblement:

\- C'est la galère. Le Coach nous a refilé Jackson et il se la joue solo comme je le pensais. Jackson ne fait jamais dans la coopératif, j'aurais du m'en souvenir.

\- Je vois... Maintenant que je suis là, on va gagner! sourit Theo, déjà en tenue de lacrosse.

Sa joie se fit contagieuse jusqu'à ce que le Coach arrive vers eux, Theo grimaça comiquement et les deux pouffèrent à l'expression démoniaque de leur Coach.

\- Raeken, où diable étais-tu passé? cria le professeur, les yeux exorbités.

\- Accident. La rue était bouchée et mon téléphone à plait, expliqua Theo.

\- Venir à pied, ça te disais rien? s'emporta le fou furieux.

\- Theo n'eut pas le temps de riposter que l'homme s'exclama:

\- Bref, vu que tu es là... Jackson! Retour au banc, Raeken reprends ton poste ! Bougez-vous, je veux voir sur le terrain tout de suite! Gagnez, c'est un ordre! Stilinski, un peu plus comme hier ! McCall, continue comme ça! Raeken, je veux te voir jouer comme il faut ! Whittermore, tu m'entends? Retour au banc! Tu ne joues plus!

Theo faisait semblant d'être navré pour Jackson sous les rires de Scott et Stiles. Le brun montra son plein potentiel tout en symbiose avec les deux autres joueurs sur le terrain. Il ne devait tout même pas se laisser déconcentrer par Theo et c'était pas chose facile. Le jeu devint serré et les adversaires s'énervaient. Ils durent faire des efforts et quand Stiles saisit la balle alors qu'il restait environ trente secondes de jeu, tout le match se retrouva déterminé par sa sale action.

Il fonça alors vers le goal pendant que l'équipe ennemie courrait telle une corrida vers le jeune homme brun. Heureusement pour le brun, leur défense restait instable et il passa à travers elle avec aisance. Les cris du public le déstabilisèrent et il fut rattrapé par deux balourds.

Au loin, Scott et Theo - ainsi que le Coach en mode furie - lui crièrent de tirer. Stiles lança la balle de côté avant de la cocher de l'autre côté pour tromper le gardien du but. Le coup de chance, le gardien ne vit pas la balle lui arriver dessus et la balle se cogna dans le filet. Stiles criait dans sa tête, il était sous le choc. Ses camarades de terrain foncèrent sur lui alors que les habitants de Beacon Hills hurlaient leur victoire. Le Coach cachait mal sa joie tout en disant que c'était plutôt acceptable comme match.

Mais au fond de lui, le Coach ressentait pleins de feux d'artifices dans son corps. Une façade rigide pour un coeur conquis, les joueurs le savaient et s'en contentaient quand même. Grâce à ce match de génie, il relâchera un peu la bride sur les futurs entraînements.

Alors qu'il se faisait chahuter joyeusement dans les vestiaires après avoir pris une douche bien méritée, Stiles fixait Theo qui s'habillait rapidement. Il voulait éviter de le mater mais ces yeux ne quittaient pas sa cible. Scott lui murmura un plan vite fait bien fait et Stiles, fatigué par le match mais aussi des plans sans queue ni tête de son meilleur ami, allait lui dire qu'il refusait quand Theo se posa juste devant Stiles, secouant ses cheveux mouillés par la récente douche. Scott les laissa seuls, un petit sourire tout content sur les lèvres.

\- On se voit à la fête, je dois prendre Malia, lui dit Scott en quittant les vestiaires.

\- Lâcheur, marmonna Stiles.

Theo rit de sa réaction, le jeune homme châtain lui demanda:

\- Vu que ma voiture a été ramené chez moi par la police, tu pourrais m'amener à la fête? On pourrait discuter de tu-sais-quoi?

**Fini pour aujourd'hui. Désolé pour cette fin de chapitre, je suis sadique. Mais vous saurez la suite la semaine prochaine, promis! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, le nouveau chapitre de cette fic est là ! Bonne lecture à vous!**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 5: Ne me regarde pas comme ça !**

Stiles crut halluciner aux paroles de Theo, il se leva vivement frôlant de peu le torse du jeune homme. Ses joues changèrent de teinte d'un seul coup, elles étaient brûlantes comme ses lèvres. Il saisit son sweat de l'équipe alors que le sourire de son camarade grandissait.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ton rêve, idiot! s'exclama Theo, un regard évident sur le visage.

Le coeur de Stiles rata un battement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, Scott avait-il cafté ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il trahi? Il devait avoir des explications, Stiles tourna la tête vers Theo. Il se tenait droit devant lui, un sourire charmeur et une bouille qui donne juste avant de l'embrasser sur le champ. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il allait dire quand Theo le coupa d'une main devant la bouche. Stiles haussa les sourcils.

\- Scott ne m'a rien dit. Mais on devrait plutôt en parler dans ta Jeep, non ?

Stiles ne répondit pas, fila à l'extérieur à grands pas tandis que Theo marchait calmement derrière lui. Le brun se posait pleins de questions, cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Stiles ouvrit la portière, grimpa à bord de la voiture pour ensuite poser la tête sur le volant, déconcerté. Quand Theo monta à son tour, tout autour de Stiles semblait disparaître. Il n'entendait que son coeur et sa respiration. Les cris de victoire autour de lui n'existaient plus. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, il ignorait quoi faire. Le silence pesant s'abattit sur eux alors que Stiles enclencha le moteur et se mit à conduire. Ses mains tremblèrent sur le volant, il était nerveux par la présence de Theo si proche de lui.

\- Stiles...

La bouche de l'hyperactif était sèche, il le regarda une poignée de secondes avant de retourner sur la route. Theo le fixait intensément et posa ses mains sur le devant de la voiture.

\- Hier, plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de te parler mais à chaque fois, tu m'esquivais.

Aucune réponse.

\- Quand tu m'as dit pour le rêve en cours d'économie, j'ai eu du mal à te croire.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ce que Theo lui disait n'avait aucun sens à ces yeux.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton rêve... je l'ai aussi vécu !

Le jeune homme le regardait droit dans les yeux, Stiles le fixait à la recherche de mensonge mais rien. Le brun freina brusquement au milieu de la route. Les deux se confrontèrent du regard, aucun ne parla. Stiles ne captait rien, Theo semblait avoir la réponse à tout alors Stiles le questionna d'une voix tremblante:

\- Comment?

\- Le rêve connecté, sourit Theo. Entre deux personnes proches.

Stiles le regardait, regarda ensuite ses pieds puis une main se posa sur celle de Stiles.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! dit Stiles.

\- Comme quoi ?

Une teinte de rire se fit dans la voix du châtain, Stiles enleva sa main de celle de Theo.

\- Comme si tu compatissais mais que non.

Il n'osait pas dire les mots exacts, c'en était vraiment gênant. Theo reposa sa main sur celle du fils du shérif, la serrant un peu et lui dit:

\- Regarde-moi!

Sa voix était rude et calme à la fois. Tout le corps du brun frémit, il le fit à contre coeur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris bleutées de Theo et il s'y perdit.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis hier ? Excepté le match et en ce moment, tu me fuyais comme la peste.

\- Tu connais la réponse, murmura Stiles qui voyait la situation empirer de minutes en minutes.

\- Oui, mais que tu me le dises, ce serait sûrement mieux, non ?

\- Je pense pas, Theo. Je vais te déposer à la fête et je vais rentrer chez moi.

Stiles allait remettre le moteur en marche quand le châtain posa sa deuxième main sur l'épaule du brun. Son corps se raidit, Stiles sentit une forte chaleur rassurante où se trouvait la main de Theo. Il avala durement sa salive. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du jeune homme châtain. Il était beaucoup trop proche selon Stiles. Theo murmura au fils du shérif en un souffle dans son cou:

\- Tu pensais que j'étais hétéro, je me trompe?

Stiles était sous le choc, immobile. Theo l'observait essayer de démêler les nouvelles informations. Le brun avait toujours pensé qu'il était du type cent pour cent à aimer les filles et non, comme lui, gay. Ou bi. Rien ne l'avait fait douter.

Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes, douces et chaudes. L'adrénaline remonta doucement dans le corps du brun, il y répondit. Stiles passa ses mains dans la nuque de Theo, ce dernier prenait son visage en coupe. Ce baiser était enflammé, Stiles glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Theo. Les mains du châtain descendirent sur le torse du brun, électrique. Stiles balada ses mains dans les cheveux de Theo, le fils du shérif avait l'impression de rêver à nouveau. Un coming-out qui s'est bien passé, fait. Une première ligne à lacrosse, réussi. Et se faire embrasser par Theo, check. C'est quoi le prochain truc? Une petite idée lui vint en tête, ce rêve connecté pouvait être aussi prémonitoire? Autant le découvrir !

Stiles se détacha de Theo, ouvrant les yeux au ralenti. Theo avait les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, deux trois mèches devant les yeux et les lèvres rougies par leur passionnant échange. Juste craquant, pensa Stiles.

\- Oui, tu me plais, Stiles !

Le concerné l'avait clairement compris, un rictus en coin. Theo était assis de travers sur son siège, les yeux brillants et une main toujours posées sur celle de Stiles. Reprenant sa respiration, Theo reposa sa tête sur le haut du siège.

\- C'est irréel, souffla Stiles.

\- De quoi? Que je t'aime ou que tu embrasses comme un dieu? J'opte pour la deuxième.

Stiles rougit aussitôt.

\- Je prends la première alors. Je veux dire, si ce rêve n'était pas arrivé, il ne s serait peut-être jamais rien passé et je ne l'aurai jamais su.

Theo le regardait gentiment, Stiles fondait littéralement à son regard.

\- Je pensais le faire, mais comparé à toi, je ne l'ai pas dit à mes parents. Avec eux, c'est compliqué. Depuis la mort de ma soeur, il y a sept ans, il me passent toujours au second plan. Troisième parfois.

\- Comment tu sais que...

\- Vu la manière dont ton père me regardait, ça me semblait évident, rigola Theo.

Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même, merci papa.

\- Je le lui ai dit hier soir mais il a sur pour toi que quelques minutes avant le début du match. Désolé !

\- Ne le sois pas. Il est cool.

Le silence s'abattit une seconde fois.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais hétéro?

Stiles rit nerveusement.

\- Je sais pas, je l'ai pensé logiquement. T'as rien du gars qui aime les mecs. En fait, tu aimes les deux? Enfin, je sais pas...

Theo sourit à la gêne de l'hyperactif. Il le trouvait mignon quand le brun rougissait.

\- Je suis gay, les filles ne m'intéressent pas de manière romantique. Malia le sait, j'ai jamais su comment elle l'a su mais un jour, après les cours, elle est venue me le demander et j'ai pas caché la vérité.

\- Elle savait ? Comment ?

\- Elle m'a dit que ça se voyait, fi Theo en haussant des épaules. Mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont il faut parler.

\- Pour te dire, je suis bi, murmura Stiles en baissant les yeux.

Theo ne s'emporta pas, sourit encore plus et se pencha vers Stiles. Il l'embrassa doucement et lui dit:

\- Maintenant, tu es à moi.

Stiles vibra aux mots du jeune homme, l'attrapa par le col de son pull pour le rapprocher de lui. Une sonnerie de téléphone les dérangea, les deux se décollèrent en riant. Stiles prit son smartphone, se recoiffant en vitesse. C'était Scott. Stiles aurait bien aimé l'engueuler pour l'avoir dérangé mais sa vie venait d'être bouleversée dans le bon sens du terme pour une fois. ll prit l'appareil, le salue brièvement. Son meilleur ami lui répond assez fortement vu le bruit de fond, les rires et la musique autour de lui.

\- Hey, Bro'! T'es où ? On t'attend tous, Malia, moi et l'équipe? On veut voir notre champion? En passant, t'as pas vu Theo ?

\- Tu sais quoi, Scott? Le champion comme tu dis va avoir d'autres plans ce soir, tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit Stiles en faisant un clin d'oeil à Theo qui se retint de rire comprenant que le brun comptait bien réalisé leur rêve connecté.

\- Mec, je le savais ! T'inquiètes pas, je trouverai un truc à dire pour vous deux.

\- Merci, Bro' ! Je te verrai demain, dis salut de notre part à Malia!

Il raccrocha et fit face à un Theo, amusé.

\- Alors comme ça, on a des plans pour ce soir ?

Son visage était calme et intense. Stiles lui dit que oui, le fixant sérieusement. La confiance de Stiles montait d'un cran. Il sourit en se rapprochant de Theo.

\- J'avais la sensation que ça ne t'aurait pas déplu quand tu t'es jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser, lui expliqua Stiles en se mordant les lèvres de manière arrogante.

\- Je me suis jeté sur toi ? Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Tu ne réponds pas vraiment ? bougonna Stiles en faisant la moue.

Theo éclata de rire face au comportement enfantin de Stiles. Il enclencha le moteur de la voiture sous le regard suspicieux de Stiles. Mais rapidement il s'éblouit, un sourire malicieux fit place sur le visage de Theo.

\- Tu sais quoi faire maintenant, souffla le châtain en se prélassant dans le siège passager.

\- Sûr.

Les deux ados échangèrent un regard entendu. Theo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles. Romantique, réel, meilleur que leur rêve, la réalité les comblait totalement.

**Et c'est fini, enfin si vous le voulez. A votre demande, je pourrais peut-être vous faire un petit bonus de fin.**

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
